


Flames of Desire

by the_winter_witcher



Series: Burning Up [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: A glimpse into the Burning Up bedroom
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Burning Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this is pure smut, there’s no plot at all 
> 
> Word Count: 883

Soft sighs settle around the room, warm breath escaping rapidly from three sets of lips that occupy the same space, gentle moans cascading across naked skin, resting in the low valleys where limbs intertwine.

You let out a contented hum as you feel the tender press of lips trailing down your inner thigh, gentle nips where teeth meets flesh cause low moans to fall from your mouth, where another set of greedy lips reach down to swallow them as they roll off your tongue.

Strong hands grip at your waist, pinning you in place while hungry mouths move as if to devour you. With your eyes closed it was impossible for you to know where one body ended and another began, whose hands were caressing you and whose were holding you down. 

A whimper escapes you as you feel warm breath against your wet heat, a gentle warning of what is to come, before you feel a thick finger press itself to your entrance. You arch your back up, desperately needy for anything that they are willing to give you.

A low chuckle from the man at your side betrays his identity and you smile, allowing your eyes to flutter open at the sound.

“Oh boys, you were doing so well too” you pout as you look to meet Geralt’s eyes with your own, “you really couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

“Is it so wrong that I appreciate seeing our girl enjoy herself?”

Before you have a chance to reply you feel Jaskier press his mouth to your most sensitive spot, his tongue slowly running through your folds before he presses his finger into you causing you to let out a low moan of pleasure. Your hands reach to the sheets at your side, balling into fists and almost tearing the worn fabric when you pull it to you. He doesn’t let up, working his hands and mouth perfectly together as your buck your hips up towards him, wanting more. 

Geralt brings his mouth down to the side of your neck, his sharp teeth leaving marks in the flesh as he bites down. Pleasure mingles with pain as you start to come undone beneath the two of them, both working your body effortlessly to bring you closer to the edge.

You gasp as the bard gently slides another finger in to you, pumping them just right so that they hit that spot and you feel heat begin to gather in the pit of your stomach, an orchestra of pleasure so close to reaching its crescendo. You look down at Jaskier to find his sky blue eyes already trained on you and he shoots you a cheeky wink that has you clenching round his fingers.

“Look at me sweetheart, I want to watch your face when you come” Geralt brings a large hand to the side of your face, roughly turning it to his as he brings the other hand to rest around your bruise littered throat. He exerts just enough pressure to have you seeing stars, a haze of breathlessness overtakes you as Jaskier speeds up his movements, his tongue trained on your clit as his fingers continue to assault the deepest parts of you.

Geralt tightens his grip on your throat and it’s all you need to push you over the edge, a strangled sob escapes your throat as you feel the heat between your thighs reach a peak and you come around Jaskier’s fingers, coating his mouth and chin with your slick. Neither of them let up as you ride the wave of euphoria that’s spreading rapidly through your body until you’re a writhing mess beneath them both, panting out their names in a voice broken by their assault on your body.

Jaskier begins to slowly kiss his way back up your body leaving a trail of your arousal smeared across your skin in his wake; each press of his lips to your body feels like fire, burning with the intensity of your desire for each other. Geralt’s lips reach down to catch the bards in a searing kiss and both men let out a groan at the action, a sound which resonates deep within you and awakens a fresh wave of need for them both.

You watch as Geralt pulls Jaskier closer to him, Jaskier’s hands reaching to wrap in the witcher’s hair to deepen the kiss and you let out a small whimper. There was something primal within you that awoke at the sight of the two men kissing each so tenderly, allowing each other to be so open and obviously needy.

You sit up and press your lips to Geralt’s broad shoulder, the hard muscle softening at your movement, “Geralt, my love, let us take care of you” you mutter against his ear, causing his skin to erupt in goosebumps at the chill that runs through him.

“Yes sweetheart, Y/N is right, let us take care of you” Jaskier breaks the kiss to press his lips to the witcher’s neck, his hands slowly roaming down his scarred and sculpted stomach to search out the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Hmm” he groans as you gently nip the skin at the base of his neck with your teeth, “but Jaskier afterwards?” and it’s all the encouragement you need.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, oral (m receiving)- this is just porn again ngl
> 
> Word Count: 763

A sharp hiss escapes Geralt’s lips as the smaller man’s hands brush against his straining erection, still confined in the tight leather of his pants.

“Hmm, why are these still on, my love?” your words are soft as you trace the fold of his ear with your tongue.

“Let’s get you out of them sweetheart” Jaskier presses gentle kisses along the waistband, soft lips meet hard muscle and the Witcher groans as he runs his tongue across a particularly thick patch of scar tissue.

You kiss your way along his broad shoulders, each press of your lips causing low rumbles of appreciation to fall from him as he melts at your touch. Your lips trail down his side before coming to rest just above Jaskier’s. The bard reaches to capture your lips with his own while you both reach to start undoing Geralt’s pants.

He groans at the sight of you both knelt on either side of him, hands grasping to free him from the confines of his trousers. 

“Fuck, look at you both on your knees for me, look so good" 

Another low moan falls from him as you finally free his length, mouths quick and eager to start pleasuring him. You stay knelt by him, each taking a side as you kiss and lick your way along his thickness, savouring the way his breath catches in his throat as you move.

Jaskier is the first to move away, moving up to catch Geralt’s lips in a fiery kiss and you take the opportunity to sink your mouth round his whole length, taking him all the way to the back of your throat with one swift movement. A hum of appreciation escapes from you as you run your tongue along him, loving the way you can taste where Jaskier has been.

"Fuck Princess, your mouth feels so good”

A large hand comes to rest cupping the side of your face and you look up at its owner with wide eyes, drinking in his gorgeous body as your eyes travel upwards. Pale scars litter his toned visage, each one telling its own story of some beast or monster he’s slain. But here, in the warm haven of your shared bed, he gets to forget that part of himself, the part reserved for death and pain and instead he can allow himself to indulge in your love and the associated pleasure it brings.

You watch, tongue still running along the underside of his thick cock as you look up at him, enjoying the way you can see Jaskier running his own tongue along Geralt’s neck, painting the Witcher with the soft colours of his affection.

His eyes are closed as he gives himself in to the feelings of pleasure that are washing over him, and you can’t tear your eyes away from him, revelling in the way you can see his jaw twitching with each swirl of your tongue around his length. 

Jaskier catches your gaze as he glances down at you and flashes you a dazzling, shameless grin that has you moaning at the remembrance of exactly what that mouth can do. You gesture for him to come back down to your level, and he obliges with a gentle nip of his teeth against Geralt’s neck as a parting gift before he’s on his knees beside you.

You don’t say anything, you don’t need to, as he grabs the back of your head and begins to control your movements. Golden eyes flicker open in shock as they watch the downright filthy scene, your mouth still wrapped firmly around the Witcher’s thickness as Jaskier bobs your head for you. 

“Such a good girl taking Geralt like that aren’t you?”

“Fuck”

“Gonna let him come in that pretty mouth, then let me taste it off your tongue?” you groan at the thought and the vibration of your throat round Geralt’s cock is too much for him. 

He comes with a loud grunt, the salt tang hitting the back of your throat and you happily swallow it down, eyes still staring up at the Witcher above you. Sweat slicks his hair back and his eyes are wild as he watches Jaskier pull your head back, away from him and instead to the bards own lips.

As promised he pushes his tongue in to your mouth, enjoying the way you part your lips for his intrusion. He kisses you until you can’t breathe anymore, all air pulled from your lungs to make space for him before he breaks away.

“Did someone say it was my turn next?”


End file.
